Ash 4 Life
Ash 4 Life an album by Ashley O'Brian. Background The album was released on January 4th 2013 / December 30th 2012. Ashley confirmed that she would be releasing an album in June 2012 while on her "2012 DUDE!" tour. She said on a live show that the album was coming soon. The original date was for late in 2012. JVC Records decided to change the date as the Amanda and Ashley O'Brian album, Girls, was to be released in December. Her album was then released one day before Amanda O'Brians album worldwide and on January 20th in the UK. About Ashley did an interview on The Interviews in early December 2012 and said, "the album is going to be totally Ashley like. Amanda might want to be nicer and stuff but I'd rather keep it graphic. If it's nude then it's good". Some reviewers said that Ashley should be going for a more grown up sound on the album, and she later replied to these comments on Pink Gossip to say, "Mate please. It is grown up compared to before, but it's just graphic still. Get over it girls, boys, and himmers". Success The album reached number one. When released the album was highly looked forward to. It sold out in many shops on the first day, as did the Miss Mandy album by Amanda O'Brian. Promotion Ashley announced the album on her "2012 DUDE!" tour. At the end of the tour she also confirmed that she would have a summer 2013 tour called 2013 CUTIES! to promote her album after its release. In 2013 she sang the first single from the album, Nobodys' Bidnih, on The Season Show and The Friday Night Show. She was seen recording the album in Ashley O'Brian: Stripped. Deluxe Edition In the UK, the deluxe album was released at the same time as the standard version. It was released worldwide two months later and includes three extra songs. The songs are "Now I'm That", "Doubaz", and "Nerf Game". Ashley later commented that she should have put all three on the main album and have had them as leading singles, stating "I think they outshine some of the garbage I did ''put on that album, lol!". Now I'm That wasn't released as an official single but did have a video released, which Ashley made herself on her webcam. Nerf Game is a song to share the dangers of Nerfing and playing the Nerf Game. Ashley said that although she herself had never played the nerf game, she understood the temptation too and had many fans who had lost loved or hated ones to the game. Doubaz is a song based on the story of Doubaz Chreest. Ashley said that she was amazed and fascinated by his life story and was inspired to write a song about it. Song Listing 1. Nobodys' Bidnih feat. Samuel Davis 2. Set Fire to Lorraine 3. Jealousy (Marriage Remix V3) 4. Cheek to Cheek 5. Ash 4 Life 6. My Kind of Hugs feat. April Sandford 7. Love Without Flashing 8. 30 Second Cute Affair 9. Only You (Marriage Remix V2) 10. Gangsta 11. Figure Hate 12. Cheeks Up 'UK Edition Deluxe Songs''' 13. Now I'm That 14. Doubaz 15. Nerf Game